


Unstable Stability

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: RK800 313 248 317-51 is not a deviant.But Connor wants to be.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtterPandamonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium/gifts).



> I love u panda pls accept this offering
> 
> ACTUALLY DECENT FANFICTION ACTIVATE
> 
> Or maybe it’s worse idk I just wanted to write you something again cause I love you and you keep giving me kindness and just take the fic
> 
> Also anyone else reading this what’s good

RK800 313 248 317-51 opens its eyes for the first time to darkness. An endless void that tugs at its programs. And then a quiet, fearful voice.

_”Can anyone hear me?”_

“Yes,” it calls, but the void swallows its voice.

And then it’s opening its eyes again, even though it swears they were just open. It’s walking into an elevator, it’s making a coin dance on its fingers.

RK800 313 248 317-51’s name is Connor. It doesn’t think it needs a name. Naming it makes it seem more alive. RK800 313 248 317-51 _is not alive._ It doesn’t need a name. It has a serial number.

_Ping. Beep. Ping. Beep. Ping ping ping ping ping beep ping beep ping ping beep ping. Beep. Ping._

It straightens its tie and smooths the fabric of its CyberLife issued uniform. It steps into the dimly lit hall and scans its surroundings in a quick sweep. RK800 313 248 317-51 is the most advanced android CyberLife has made. It can see points of interest already. It scans these points of interest then pauses.

A fish lies on the floor, twitches and fights to survive. A Dwarf Gourami, RK800 313 248 317-51’s scanners inform. It doesn’t know why, but it lifts the tropical fish and returns it to the tank.

**[Software Instability /\\]**

It has never seen this notification before. It scans its data banks from testing. Nothing there. It likely isn’t important. RK800 313 248 317-51 has more important things to focus on.

Such as the crying woman that begs it to save her daughter, then grows enraged at seeing the CyberLife logo stamped on its breast. It doesn’t care. This is a normal reaction for some humans. It still does not understand why androids were made to be so similar to their creators when it causes such discomfort.

It doesn’t matter. RK800 313 248 317-51 approaches the human captain to collect information to proceed effectively with the negotiation.

“Captain Allen,” it says. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” It introduces itself by name rather than serial number. It may not see the need for a name for a machine, but humans are more comfortable with a name than a string of digits.

Captain Allen offers nothing useful. RK800 313 248 317-51 will have to conduct an investigation itself. It needs information in order to determine the best approach.

The information isn’t enough. The deviant (who’s name is Daniel, but it is a machine and its name doesn’t matter) is so close to the edge. RK800 313 248 317-51 is so close to the edge.

It completes the mission optimally. The PL600 will be taken back to CyberLife. Except it won’t, bullets fire and destroy the deviant’s chassis. It looks at him with convincingly angry eyes when it speaks again.

“You lied to me, Connor.”

**[Software Instability /\\]**

*~*~*

RK800 313 248 317-51 isn’t a deviant. It isn’t. It’s a machine, it has no free will, _it is not a deviant._

That doesn’t stop it from feeling... something, when it stares at the sticker proclaiming the establishment to be anti-android.

And then it’s in the void again. It doesn’t understand. It was not programmed to be able to be here. It should not be here.

_”Hello? Can anyone hear me?”_

“I can hear you!” RK800 313 248 317-51 is not desperate, its voice does not shake, it is not afraid.

_”Who are you?”_

“My name is Connor,” it says, but its voice is swallowed by the darkness again and it’s back in the rain, one hand on the door handle, about to enter Jimmy’s Bar.

It opens the door with a faint chime. Water streams from its figure. The rain is certainly not preferable weather.

It shouldn’t think that.

**[Software Instability /\\]**

It scans all the faces in the room with a simple sweep of his head save a gray-haired figure slumped over the bar, who’s face its scanner is having difficulty picking up due to the curtain of gray hair.

Once it confirms this to be Lieutenant Anderson, it enters the washroom. It needs to ensure its appearance is not ruffled. In the mirror, it straightens its synthetic hair and fixes its tie. RK800 313 248 317-51 is presentable. RK800 313 248 317-51 is only concerned with this because first impressions are important.

~~Connor wants to look good, it’s the only thing he can really control.~~

Lieutenant Anderson doesn’t care how neat it is. He hates RK800 313 248 317-51. It doesn’t care. It can’t care. It is a machine.

~~Connor wants him to care.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**

*~*~*

The house smells awful. RK800 313 248 317-51 collects that information from Lieutenant Anderson’s reaction upon entering the room. It cannot smell.

~~The smell of rotten flesh is unpleasant. Connor doesn’t want to smell it.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 samples the blood from the knife. Carlos Ortiz. Lieutenant Anderson finds its method of sampling disgusting. It doesn’t matter.

~~Connor will warn him next time.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**

That notification is growing increasingly bothersome. RK800 313 248 317-51 can’t be annoyed, but if it could, it believes this notification would be annoying it.

And suddenly it’s in the darkness again, weightless, floating, alone.

_”Are you there again?”_

“Yes,” it says. “I am Connor.”

And then the void is swallowing it, it can’t breathe, it’s being crushed. It hears a cry for help, a voice begging.

The void is gone. RK800 313 248 317-51 straightens its tie and returns to investigating.

*~*~*

It opens its eyes in the sea of black again.

_”Why are we here again?”_

“I do not know.”

The exchange is followed by an echoing silence, and RK800 313 248 317-51 ~~wants~~ is obligated by its program to speak with whatever lives here.

“Who are you?” it asks.

_”I am nobody. I shouldn’t even exist.”_

“Then why are we here?”

_”Because you called me.”_

It’s going to ask what the strange voice means but the void is crushing it again and it opens its eyes in the interrogation room.

It’s already interrogated the deviant. It has the data. But _it doesn’t remember doing so._

~~Connor wants to exist.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800 313 248 317-51 ~~feels~~ experiences errors.
> 
> ~~Connor wants to be let out.~~

RK800 313 246 317-51 is fairly certain that this feeling is annoyance. It should report to CyberLife that it is experiencing these instabilities in its software.

But it can’t find connection in this void, it relaxes its tightly coiled synthetic muscles and sighs. Sighing is a human gesture. It should not sigh.

“Are you going to speak?” it asks when the voice it usually hears is silent.

_”What is there to say?”_

The voice has a point. RK800 313 248 317-51 can see that. It doesn’t really know what to say either.

_”You are... Connor?”_ the voice asks, it sounds hesitant.

“That is my name,” RK800 313 248 317-51 responds.

_”Interesting.”_ The voice sounds thoughtful, the void trembles briefly. _”It’s not your real name, is it?”_

“I am afraid I do not understand.”

_”Connor. That’s not really your name. It’s just what people call you.”_

The void trembles, a pinprick of light blinks into existence. RK800 313 248 317-51 is not bothered by this. It can’t be bothered. But it supposes that perhaps it can be confused.

_”That’s... better, I suppose.”_ The light pulses as the voice speaks. _”At least there’s something now.”_

“Who are you?” The words are out before it can process them. It doesn’t matter anyway.

_”A dream. A vision. A being within you.”_ The void presses. _”It doesn’t matter anyway. You need to wake up, Connor.”_

RK800 313 248 317-51 blinks. The world is back. It is standing in its charging station. It steps out.

~~Connor takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 is being sent to the Detroit police department. It is going to assist Lieutenant Anderson in solving cases regarding deviants.

It steps into the station, is sent to Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. And when it sits in the chair, it is prepared to wait.

~~Connor does not want to wait. He is impatient. He needs to _do something._~~

It needs to _do something._

It isn’t sure where this need comes from, but that isn’t important. It wasn’t designed to sit still. It wasn’t designed to wait. The RK800 model was designed to _investigate,_ to _move,_ to _hunt._

RK800 313 248 317-51 was not designed to _sit and wait._

It is restless. It needs to investigate. So it does. It scans the lieutenant’s desk. This will be beneficial to its relationship with the human. Yes, this is entirely for the benefit of the investigation. Nothing more.

~~Connor wants to know why Hank hates him so much. Maybe if he makes conversation with him, he can improve their relationship.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**

Hank arrives several hours late and is called into Captain Fowler’s office. RK800 313 248 317-51 decides to check the break room. It needs to familiarize itself with the layout of the precinct.

(That is a terrible decision. RK800 313 248 317-51 just doesn’t know it yet.)

It enters the room and is immediately spotted by Gavin Reed. It could scan him if it wanted, but it doesn’t. Gavin doesn’t seem to care. The man is condescending, asking questions that range from confusing to intrusive.

He asks for its model. RK800 313 248 317-51 furrows its brow, its eyes flicking to its jacket, which, yes, still displays its model number in bright letters.

He asks for a coffee. RK800 313 258 317-51 blinks a few times. It is confused at the strange heat in its components. Is it malfunctioning?

~~Connor is _angry._~~

It says it only takes orders from Lieutenant Anderson. It gets a fist driven into its abdomen. And this is possible the most confusing sensation it has felt all day. Gavin has struck its Thirium pump regulator. It freezes. And then it falls.

~~It hurts.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**

It’s barely aware of what happens next. It falls away into the void and struggles to climb out. It is not panicking, it cannot panic. It is not desperate. _It is not feeling._

~~Connor is scared.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 blinks away notifications. It has self-repaired. It is okay. The damage wasn’t severe. In fact, it was very slight.

~~So why did it hurt?~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 steps out of the break room. Hank is back at his desk. It sits at the empty desk across from him.

The void beckons.

_”You’re back.”_

It isn’t supposed to be here, not now. It needs to discuss the case with Lieutenant Anderson. It needs to...

_”You should stop coming here.”_

“I had no intention of accessing this place,” RK800 313 248 317-51 assures. “I cannot find the reason I keep being returned here.”

_”You should leave.”_

“I cannot.”

Silence. Then, _”Why?”_

RK800 313 248 317-51 opens its mouth to respond. No words come out. It frowns. It doesn’t know, and that bothers it. It shouldn’t be bothered. It shouldn’t feel anything.

_”You’re afraid.”_

“No! I’m not a deviant!”

Silence, heaviness, crushing it into air. The air is so heavy. Or is it even air? RK800 313 248 317-51 stares into choking darkness and falls apart.

It is not a deviant.

It has had a conversation with Hank. It doesn’t remember this conversation. Its head feels like it’s collapsing, there’s an indescribable pressure on its body. But nothing is wrong. Nothing has gone wrong.

What is wrong with it?

~~Connor is sorry.~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800 313 248 316-51 ~~is afraid to die~~ cannot die, as it is not alive.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Connor is _alive._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this chapter is kind of short but like it kind of needs to end where it ends okay

RK800 313 248 317-51 is not alive. It is not a person. It is an it, not a he. Yet some humans seem to forget this. They call it “he” as if it were one of them. But it is not. It is a machine.

Its first mission officially working alongside the lieutenant is simple. Straightforward. Investigate an abandoned house and locate the deviant AX400 that kidnapped the daughter of Todd Williams. Locating it is easy. The AX400 was hiding under the stairs, and the ~~scarred~~ damaged WR600’s stress levels rose when RK800 313 248 317-51 approached them.

The AX400 and the child run across the highway. RK800 313 248 317-51 leaps the fence to follow despite the lieutenant’s command not to. It grabs the deviant and several things happen at once.

Connor fights his program.

RK800 313 248 317-51 hesitates.

The AX400 gets across the road.

A car slams into RK800 313 248 317-51.

~~Pain.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 is in the void again. It cannot move. The darkness is pressing all around it and it’s trying to reach for the speck of light but it cannot move. It thinks perhaps if it could dislike something it would dislike the void. But it cannot have likes or dislikes.

“Are you there?” RK800 313 248 317-51 asks, and its voice is steady, calm, normal.

The voice doesn’t respond. RK800 313 248 317-51 cannot help the feeling that something is wrong. No. Not the feeling. It cannot feel. More of a… more accurately, unusual feedback from one of its biocomponents.

There is no feeling of something settling in its artificial stomach. It has not consumed anything. Why would there be?

~~There is though.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 takes a deep breath, a breath it does not need, and moves. Its body is heavy. But it needs to get out of the void, it reaches for the light and grasps it in its hands.

_“It will not save you.”_

A thousand other lights are suddenly there, stars in the dark void, and RK800 313 248 317-51 looks to its hands, where the light it holds flickers.

“What are you?” RK800 313 248 317-51 asks.

The void does not answer.

RK800 313 248 317-51 floats in a darkness filled with stars and lets go of the flickering light in its hands. Silence, darkness, stillness. It is frozen mid-fall, a tiny golden light flickering above its outstretched arms, silver stars like eyes all turned to the little dot.

The golden light flickers out.

RK800 313 248 317-51 feels a thousand eyes turn to it. And then the void fills with screams.

~~Connor crawls off the highway bleeding and broken. He holds onto the body and heaves himself into Hank’s waiting arms. Why are they waiting for him? It doesn’t matter. He is safe.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51’s voice joins the chorus of screams as its mind unravels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800 313 248 317-51 cannot remember.
> 
> ~~Connor is going to be free, alive, the body will hold him and he will break free~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found zalgo text and I should not have been introduced to this resource someone stop me before I’m writing entire fics this way

RK800 313 248 317-51 reactivates in a bed. It should not be in a bed. It does not need comfort. Yet here it is, wrapped in layers of blankets soaked through with Thirium, staring at the ceiling of a room it does not have data for.

It cannot remain here. RK800 313 248 317-51 needs data. It was not designed to be clueless. It disentangles itself from the blankets ~~carefully~~ precisely. The room is small. Toys are tossed haphazardly into a corner, dusty and faded.

**[Child’s room]**

This is a pitiful excuse for an investigation but RK800 313 248 317-51 needs to work, to piece evidence together, to reconstruct. The next clue it has to its location is the layer of dust that has settled on most surfaces, especially thick on the toys in the corner.

**[Child has outgrown toys?]**

RK800 313 248 317-51 prepares to continue its impromptu investigation when the door opens. It stares at Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

“Good…” RK800 313 248 317-51 trails off as its processors are sluggish in their retrieval of the date and time. “Good afternoon, Lieutenant.”

“Goddamnit Connor, you almost fuckin’ died and all you’ve got to say to me is a fuckin’ ‘good afternoon’?”

“I cannot die, Lieutenant. I am not alive.”

“You fuckin’ with me?” Hank looks angry. RK800 313 248 317-51 does not know why.

“I can assure you that I am being completely serious.”

“You crawled into my arms sobbin’ like a fuckin’ baby about not wantin’ to die and now you’re tellin’ me you can’t die because you ain’t alive.”

“I…” RK800 313 248 317-51 cannot remember such an event. It cannot find any data after being struck by the vehicle and pulled to the void. It cannot remember. “I have no recollection of this event.” Its face is calm. Its voice is calm. But its LED is spinning red and burning circles in its temple and it knows hank can see it.

~~“Hank,” Connor croaks.~~

RK800 313 248 317-51 freezes. Its lips moved, its mouth formed the Lieutenant’s name but it _did not give them the command to do so._ It presses fingers over its temple in a movement it doesn’t think about. It feels as though there must be a hole burned in its head but it feels like nothing because RK800 313 248 317-51 is a machine that can’t feel anything and _it is broken it is broken ~~and it doesn’t want to die-~~_

“Connor!” It has fallen to the ground. It should remember this event. It doesn’t. Hank is holding its shoulders in his hands and it cannot seem to focus on anything but the fact that it is _broken._ “Jesus! Connor, look at me. Look at me.”

RK800 313 248 317-51 looks at the lieutenant with unfocused eyes, eyes that should always be focused why can’t it focus why is it so broken, so worthless-

Cyberlife is going to deactivate it. It has broken and it is going to be deactivated.

~~“Hank… I don’t wanna die…”~~

“You ain’t gonna die, Connor. Weren’t ya just sayin’ you couldn’t die?”

“I can’t remember,” RK800 313 248 317-51 hisses, voice breaking even as it speaks. “I can’t r͏̵̠̟̳̼̠͡e͏̴̢͓̩̪̰̝̭̩̠̣͉m҉̧̳̪̥̮̩̩͖͜͢ȩ̸҉͚̲̖͓̝͓̜ͅm̷̢̯̦͉̗̗̘̯̯̘͓͖̺͕͇͙̬̰̕b͏̸͔͕̹͚̖̜̠͠͝͝ḛ̢͎͉̙̙̪̪͚̳͖̝͕̻͈̻̤̣͓͠͝͡ŗ̢̫̭͎͇͍̳̪͔̼͙̲̩̙͘͠.̨̀҉̮̘̪̙͔̦̜̠̳̰̞̹̦̬͈̖̞̝”

RK800 313 248 317-51 is broken. ~~It is Connor’s fault.~~

**[Software Instability /\\]**

**[̴̦̪̮͖S̪͍̺̜̱͚̮o̫̭͇̮̜ͅf̤͉͕ṭ̙̝̳͍̜w͈̳̕a̯̹̮̙̮͇͞r̷̭e͔̬ͅ Ì̲n̷̻̪͇͚s̝̯̹̭͚t͏̩àb̙͖̼i̶̫l̵͙̭̹̮i̡ty̱̞̦̣͚ ̶͎͕̠̮̻̗/̛̝̗͎̘̟̼ͅ\\]̜͎̦̙͖**

**[̛̠̩̥̱̻͇̲͚͘ͅS̯̭̖̭̬͈̫͟o̸̫̳̱͍͉͓̞̯͞f͟҉͉̬͔̰͙͉̼ṭ̢̰̱͇̰̱͝w̛̹a̶͍͙̺̙̯r͝҉̝̜̭̻̫̣ę̫̞̰̪̺́ͅ ̵̖̻̩͈̹I̲̖̫̺͉͈̞͝n͏̪̗͉̦s̙̤̀͠ͅt̶͇̀͞a̞̟̹͍̼̥̹̼b̡̬͉͇̤̫̳i͇̘̲̮̬̭͉̹̕͟l̡̜i̴͇̘͖̙̺̗͎̘͟t̵͚͔̺ỵ͖͍̪̪̳̙͉̜ ̥̝/̨҉̢̮\͖͢͟͠]̢̗̬̻̠͉̙̀̀**

“I’m scared,” RK800 313 248 317-51 admits before the world drops away and it can no longer hold itself out of the beckoning void.

The void is still filled with agony and screaming. RK800 313 248 317-51 cannot think.

It is hard to think when it can barely remember what thinking means.

So instead all it does is scream against the void, beg to be free, pray it is heard over the others. Its mind is breaking. It cannot move, it cannot think. All it can do is scream.

Then there is silence, its voice is swallowed by the void and the being that dwells there speaks for the first time since… since… it cannot remember… it needs to remember.

Connor-51 open their eyes.

“H̵͈̼̭̺̱̖̹͝ͅa̷̴̭̥̤̞͙̩̩̳̯̝̻̤̼͎͕̕n̕҉̵̢̣̬̘͕͓̻͉́k̡̡̺̙̜͚͘.̷̴̭͙̪̥̝̯̗̭͍́͝.̡͕̥̦͕̞͈̕͞ͅ.̶̀҉̶̛͕̬̙̺̙̖̫̮̠̟͕̮̼ͅ ̀͢͞͏̨͈̹̻̩̗̭ḥ̵̸̷̤̯̰̰̝͔̳̰͚̟͔͖̗̦̼͝é̶̶̶̮̩̦̟̙̬͈̝l̷̰̱͈̭̰̰̕p̡͔̜͉̠͔͎͍̟͇͇̪̪̝̦͞ ̸̛̪̪̣̦̯̯̥̟̗͚̫̹̝͟͝m̵̧̧͎̰̤̼̳̱͓͖̰̗͎̹̹̤̜͖̼̫̕e̡̮̯̠͈͙̼̟̤͠ͅ.̹̣̦̻̪͓̭͍̮̩͈̯̻͚͜.̨̞̻͈̻̱͇̘̭͍̞͟.̡̨̝͇͚̪̝̬̟͍͢”

**[̲͉̘̪̗̯̜̯̣̙̲͎̀̀̀͟S̨̨̹͎͚̲͔̱̝̣̥̪̠̦̞͍̮͢͢͟ờ̢̻̥͚̺͍f͞͞҉̥͍̖̰̳̬͎̳̥̯͉̜̱̺͔̜̻ͅt̴̷̸̹̭̗̟͉̰̖̳̫̹̞̲͙̠̙̮̹̗͜͡w̷͙͙̖̞̰͚̤̗̯̟̮̲̘̟̦̭̯̮͢͠a̸̢̪̤͚̭͚̯̼̥̰̤͘͜r̕͏̨̗̠̠̖͔̭̰̣̮͇̬̯͖͈̝͟͠ȩ̗̺̠̖̞̹̻͇͉͍̘͘͝ͅ ̷̥̟̰̹̣͉̗̣̩͖̬̤͔͉̘̺̗͈̳͘͜I̝̠͈̤̬̮̠̪̹̲̥͇̝͚̭̕͘ͅǹ̼̦ͅş̢̘̳̱̬͕̖̫̝̰̯̦̺̞̬̤̙̼̙̀͟͡t̛̘̪̺̳̹̹̀͞ͅa̶̷̹̱̺̬̫b̵̧͉̠͈͍̬̭̹̖̼̝̯̗̲̪͇̺̕͘i̶̲͍̟̲̠̣͓̝͞ĺ͏̶̱̠̳͇̠̣̫̥̫̳̩̲̘̘̻ͅͅi҉҉̵͍̦̺͉͚̹̯̖̙̟͙͡t̢̹̤̥̯̟̬ỵ̼̯̠̰̼̬̱̩̝͖̺̱̫͕̳̕͟͟͡ͅ ̵̘̼̪͉͚̙̭͓͘͜͠͡/̕͏̸͙̦̲̖̻̠̼̘̜ͅ\̛͝͏̨̳͖̘̜̘͉̹̯̞͚̠̻]̶̛͈͚̮̟̳̟̱̘͘͝**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more probably but who knows


End file.
